Two Love To Fate
by pixie smiles
Summary: Twin girls separate at birth crossing faith with each other...Only to find that they are involve in a rivalry against each other. What will become of them? AloisXOC CielXOC
1. Introduction, Sir

**Two Love To Fate**

**~Separated at Birth**

_There's a such a thing as a higher being.  
>Unfortunately though their not listening.<br>_

* * *

><p><em>Down in the gloomy streets of London, to a disgusting ruins of what seems to be an old hospital building; which in a fact is still being used though poorly sanitized, the screams of woman can loud and clear as the streets went about its own business.<em>

That woman is not however is the main character she is the creator of the main characters. For she is doing what most woman would be doing in nine months and unfortunately for her she is going to die from this.

_The screams soon ended with a huff of air puffed out from the woman. She had given birth to a pair of twin girls. They both shared the same round faces but had different expressions on their faces as they took in their first breath. One twin had a scream while the other widely stared at her surroundings. _

The two may look alike but it doesn't mean that they would be the same personality wise.

_Unfortunately for the mother she only lived for the moment.  
>The twin infants were soon given a name and quickly given to the orphanage. Nothing of significance was given to the twin infants, only a name. <em>

Their names were random, whatever made paperwork as fast as it can go. _  
><em>

**6 Years Later ~**

The afternoon sun shined down on the streets of London. Commoners and nobility all pass each other without a glance or a stare, possibly a glare if they have a bone to pick with them, of course. Of one of the twin girls that was mention earlier, she stands on the sidewalk in her raggedy dress, with a muddy face. Ever since the death of her mother, her foster mother, she refused to return to the orphanage.

_What this girl didn't know was that she had a sister that looked exactly like her, if she was cleaned and they were both wearing the same outfits. Though she doesn't know this because unfortunately for her, she had lost her mother within mere minutes of being born and her sister was already adopted within hours of being at the orphanage. _

As she stood on the sidewalk, looking ill and acting desperate,  
>"Please sir, a pence?"<br>She asks as all the noble men, all the commoners pass by. The few of each glance over her and few throw a pence or two her way.

_As she continues this, another scene is taking place in rural London. The other twin girl as she was adopted in the few hours that she was born.  
>She was adopted by two well meaning farmers of rural London. <em>

The small village that she lives in is far from London, the closest thing to it would be the small town on the outskirts of the village.  
>There weren't many other children her age to play with but she did her best to impress the older children. <em><br>_

_As the day continues for both the girls, neither would ever have meet until the dramatic changes that forces their lives to cross and meet. If fate had let them stayed like this, nothing would be wrong and they would all be happy but unfortunately fate works in mysterious ways.  
>As the higher being does.<br>_

The orhanage, where the twin girls had lived together from the moment they were born, but unfortunately her sister was already adopted and taken to home leaving her sister to fend for herself in the orphanage for five years. Neither would ever recollect the memory that they were twins

* * *

><p>Hi~<br>Pixie Smiles c:

So I don't write much and I'm not really suppose to as this is "Nerd Week" (Me being super nerdy and getting passing grades in ALL of my classes ._. cuz I'm super lazy)  
>I decided to write this after reading around here, I seriously got this idea staring at story and then it was just "I HAVE TO WRITE THIS!"<br>Like you know how you stare a something and suddenly you get an idea? Well it's like that! :3  
>I feel really bad that I don't update as much and I'm really sad that I don't write as much anymore cuz I love writing! :3<p>

Sooo Yeah a new story and possible updates ummm... xDD  
>The opening lines is an inside joke for those that know me: I'll believe something when there's proof but the point of that is being a short person (5'4) everyone is taller than me. So basically it's just asking if anyone's listening, is anyone around.<p>

-I hate being short -_-  
>-I might continue this (hmm..)<p>

-Pixie smiles c:


	2. Addie: Village

**Two Loves To Fate**

**~Her Starting Point**

_Appearances are everything,  
>except to a child it's a smile at strangers.<br>_

* * *

><p>We left the scene with the twin girls being born, hauled off to an orphanage without any significant thing except a name given by chance.<br>The one twin that screamed as it was born was named: Dahlia; and the other twin who stared so widely at her surroundings was named: Addie.

_As the physician, that helped deliver the two girls, was taking them to the orphanage; there was an ominous sky lurking about._

_The building held strong in the dark sky, and looked better than the building that the two girls were born in. As the paperwork process was starting, the two girls were sitting comfortably near a window in a small crib watching everything around them. _

The paper work was in the process of finishing. As this was happening a couple couldn't help but notice the twin girls, by this time Dahlia had fallen asleep while Addie stay awake.

_"We want her."  
>The couple pointed at Addie who just smiled at the old couple.<br>_

There was no objection from the ones that were running the orphanage nor from Addie, but then again she is only hours born.  
>Addie was adopted and taken away, two meaningful farmers of rural London. They've always wanted a daughter, but one was enough for the couple. Unfortunately that meant Dahlia was left behind, even though she was too young to know this.<p>

_Dahlia let out a screaming cry as if she knew what was going on. The spot next to where her sister Addie is suppose to be, was gone and adopted leaving Dahlia all alone. _

**~ 5 Years Later**

_As we set our scene in rural London; the small village where Addie lives. We are shown a small simple house__, a simple plain farm house with two windows one on each side of the door in a stone set foundation for the house with a chimney to its left.  
>The grass is green and the village is composed of similar simple houses as the one Addie lives in.<em>

The couple that adopted her were well late into their 30s going on 40s. They were meaningful farmers that did their best to get by, unfortunately though they had a dark secret of selling their previous children to those that they were in debt to. The years went by and they never forgave themselves for it. Adopting Addie, they were hoping it wouldn't have to happen again.

_"Mum! Can I go play outside?"  
>Addie says as she runs outside, ignoring her mother's words of chores for her to do. <em>

Addie has long brown hair that she keeps tied back in a pigtails. Her eyes are of two colour, her left eye is grey while her right eye is green. She wears a simple plain, white dress with a blue belt separating the top part of the dress with the skirt of the dress. She wears no shoes only whenever she's working to help her mum or dad in the fields.

_As she runs around the village, she says her 'hellos' and 'mornings' to the adults of the village. There wasn't much children in the village, and the ones that were already were older children that didn't like Addie. Addie never figured it out, she figured it was a phase as people got older._

Addie's adopted parents had taught her a variety of things that happens to people. They taught her that it was all logic, when it came to everything.

_As the day progress she strays out of the village bounds. Through out the years that Addie has lived in the village she had not yet gotten bored of it as most children would have. _

Or are those just the story book children?

_The plain day, was like any other day till Addie reached a huge oak tree, far from the village. Their backs turned away from Addie as they stood by the oak tree.  
>"Are you alright?"<br>Addie smiled at the two strangers as they stared at her fearing, distrusting look in their eyes.  
><em>

* * *

><p>:O<br>Pixie :] here!

Ummm. . . .Hi! *LONG PAUSE* . . .  
>Sooo I'm epicly lazy. . . have I not told you yet?<br>But every now and then the surge of will works :P

Not often though D:

Umm. . .My brain is fried. :l

Okay so THANK YOU a big THANK YOU  
>TO everyone that has reviewedfavourited/something else that I forgot  
>I freakin love you for that! I seriously do! xDD<p>

Soo if you please sir~  
>Continue! They seriously make me smile (at least the ones I've received so far :)<p>

Again, Thank You!

-Pixie C:


	3. Dahlia: Noble

**Two Loves To Fate**

**For Her~**

_They say you get a second chance when you're out looking for it  
>Why is it that everyone else doesn't have it?<em>

* * *

><p>The scene is back at the orphanage where our Dahlia is left all alone, crying. Being the child that she is though, she's allowed to.<br>Dahlia is now a six year old child and leaving the orphanage, henceforth her crying.

_"Come child, stop your crying!"  
>One of the nuns said as they were escorting her outside to see the family that had adopted her.<br>Outside of the old-stone building orphanage stood a man and a woman, they dressed as if they were noble but they had too much._

I guess you would say that they're overdress. After all they were the kind of people that wanted to be within the social class above them, but sadly they are just middle class adults that are miserable at best.

_The ride to London was quiet, as new parents they weren't sure of what to do. Adopting a child was only meant for their social status, even though they would never get any higher than where they were at the moment.  
>Although Dahlia seemed to be enjoying the ride, as she stared out the window with wide eyes amazed at everything that they passed.<br>_

The orphanage wasn't kind to Dahlia. The nuns treated all kids alike but Dahlia was always the child that nuns didn't like. She was kept inside most of the time while all the other children were playing outside. This ended up causing her to be paler than most of the child.

_Once the new family arrive back to their home in London, to a small two story building, hiding in an alleyway of London's shopping district.  
>The two parents owned a small shop downstairs, while upstairs would serve as their main living quarters; but because it was hidden in the alleyways of London it was no surprise that customers rarely come by.<br>"Now that your our child, you will learn the nobility way of life!"_

The two adults spent the month teaching Dahlia everything she would need to know about being a person of nobility title. She wouldn't complain or disagree, she followed their orders hoping that after learning all of this they would be a happy family. Like the families in the story books; they always do something terrible to their child but in the end everything is resolved and the family would be happy.

But after that month of learning, Dahlia realized that they wouldn't be like those happy family in the stories that she read. Instead they would be miserable.

_"Madeline, go wash up. We're attending a party tonight." They didn't call her by the name the orphanage gave her, it was improper, it didn't fit with the nobility class.  
>"Alright mum, dad." Dahlia obediently followed orders.<br>Tonight was the big party of the month, it was being held by the Futterwangons all nobles were going to be at the party. It was notorious for it's guest of the evening, well not guest but death of the evening.  
><em>

It's one of those people that knows everything and they pass judgment of who lives and who dies. It was mainly adult males that were corrupt.  
>The purpose was just to "clean the taint" and before Scotland Yard could arrest them, there was always a legit 'accident' and so Scotland Yard can never press charges against them.<p>

_The party was starting, as Dahlia stared at the hem of her dark blue bell-shaped dress that reached to the bottom of the floor, she found herself talking to God.  
>"Please let father live tonight and make us a family. Amen."<br>As the three departed their hidden home and to the outskirts of London for the party, the silence was strained._

There was nothing to say or rather it was hard to say something in this strained silence.

_As they neared the Futterwangons' home,  
>"Look pretty Madeline. Maybe a noble will want to marry you."<br>Her mum said without second glancing over at Dahlia._

The home was lovely, it looked like a ball room. The stainless white linoleum flooring, the large clear glass windows showing the night in all of its beauty, the chandeliers hung high above the spectators heads illuminating bright light. People were shattered around the place, adults were enjoying themselves and children were running around carefree and happy. All but Dahlia at least.

_"Mum, where's the host?"  
>Dahlia said noticing the host hasn't made his own entrance.<br>"It just means we're just in time, now go play with the other children."  
>It sounded more like an order than a suggestion but no matter to Dahlia she went and wander the home.<em>

This was the first time Dahlia has ever been to a social party, it was all new and strange to her. It was also the first time that felt vulnerable. She wasn't used to being in someplace so completely different from what she was used to, even though what she knew was barley enough to pass by as middle class education.

_Dahlia continued wandering the place, amazed and frightened all at once. Since the room that the party was taking place, there was only doors to hallways and the staircase to venture deeper into the home.  
>"Ooff!" Dahlia had crashed into someone,<br>"I'm sorry" She quickly said fearing that her parents would see her 'rude' behavior._

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<br>:P

So Unfortunately I Had To Stop Here! Why? Because After This Event and The Other Event It's Where They "Cross" Sort Of. . . Or Maybe I Should nahh!  
>Anyways describing a ballroom was hard so I was coincidentally listening to FFVIII -Waltz for the moon and I was like "freakin awesome"<br>I also love the game so I'd imagine using that as a ballroom :D  
>I love if that was a reality! :3<p>

Anyways so yeah...uhhh please review!  
>:D<br>AND  
>Thank You To Those That Have Reviewed! ^w^<br>Your awesome! :D

-Pixie :)


	4. Fate's Mock

**Two Love To Fate**

**~Fate's Mock~**

_Miracles happen everyday,  
>No matter how small.<br>_

* * *

><p>The scene is back with Addie as she stared at the two men with curiosity. The two men were dressed in a nicely tailored suit, not one like her father has, but one that the nobles have. They seem to be hiding what they were doing from her.<p>

_"What are you doing?"  
>Addie asked with a smiling creeping onto her face, as she wanted to get near it and see what they were doing.<br>"Nothing."  
><em>

The two men were dressed in an all black suit, their hair short and plain and nothing of significant to Addie that she would notice.

_"Well you must be doing something. After all you've come a long way to this particular spot just to do nothing."  
>Addie smiled as if she knew their intentions.<br>Both men quick glanced at each other and glared at the girl, one went back to their work while the other was working on getting Addie to not know what they were doing.  
>"Why don't you play somewhere else?"<br>The man's voice was gruff even though he tried saying it as nice as he could.  
>"How about you tell what are you doing and then I'll leave!"<br>Addie was always one to get herself into trouble._

The scene returns to the night and with Dahlia as she walks around the manor of Peter Futterwagon.  
>The party was officially starting, as Peter Futterwagon made his entrance, even though Dahlia missed she was rather enjoying the design of Futterwagon's home.<br>It had that eerie structure of a tomb except with a high ceilings, the night helped give it that eerie look.

_"What are you doing back here?"  
>Dahlia turned to see a waiter busing around the hallway to the bathroom.<br>"Nothing, sir."  
>Dahlia quickly curtsy and walked back into the direction of where the party was being held.<br>Even though she did nothing wrong, she didn't feel like having a conversation with a waiter who desperately needed to go the bathroom.  
><em>

Nothing had changed from the scene earlier with Dahlia. People were still mingling and enjoying themselves, the young adults were waltzing on the dance floor. Nothing had changed, only for the time to go by.

_Dahlia returned to wandering the sidelines of the dance floor as everyone was now picking partners and waltzing.  
>She quickly looked around for her parents, seeing that they were no longer in the same spot and no longer around in the public's eye; she relaxed.<br>Her parents would have scolded her and punished her knowing that she was wandering Futterwagon's halls.  
>"Are you lost, child?"<br>Dahlia looked up to see Peter Futterwagon smiling down at her._

Peter Futterwagon was a tall, blond, young noble.

_"No, sir."  
>Dahlia said as she curtsy him.<br>He smiled and laughed,  
>"Now, now child you don't have to be so polite! Who taught you this?"<br>He smiled as he glanced over at the clock.  
>Dahlia looked around for her parents, she couldn't name them since they didn't have one name but multiple.<br>Finally after a pregnant pause, she spotted her parents over on the other side of the room.  
>"Them."<br>She pointed at her parents in a discrete manner, hoping she wouldn't be scolded for pointing.  
>Peter Futterwagon frowned as he saw her parents, it had to be them.<em>

As the scene changes once again, Addie smiles at the two men who are doing something illegal._  
><em>

_"So what are you doing?"  
>She asked once again, as they finish up their work.<br>"If you don't stop asking questions, you'll be six feet under!'  
>One of the men said as they were both fed up with Addie's stare and questions.<br>Addie tilt her head to the side as if she didn't understand a work that the men had said.  
>"Hmm?"<br>The two men glanced at each other and one of them nodded at the other,  
>Addie watched their every move as if something important was going to happen.<em>

Dahlia continue talking with Peter Futterwagon, even though he was much older than her and a noble, she was a more enjoyable time than that day she wander around London The clock was ticking, only minutes away from midnight and still nobles and servants were out and partying.

_"Dahlia, do you want to be a Futterwagon?"  
>Peter Futterwagon said as a cat-like smile was creeping onto his face.<br>Dahlia widen her eyes at his offer, it wasn't anything of perversion but as the same process as her parents went through to have her as their child.  
><em>

Dahlia was dumbfounded with the lights turning off and the screams of a man and a woman that was heard clearly in the room. Once the lights came back on, everyone glanced around quickly and resumed their normal behavior.

_"So what's say of you Dahlia?"  
>Dahlia glanced around as she noticed that her parents were no longer around.<br>Peter Futterwagon smiled a cat-like smile as Dahlia smiled at him.  
>"I accept your offer."<em>

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<br>:)

Hi~  
>I've been "busy" lately and now that it's summer I'm going to be really scattered brain and try to update! :3<br>O_o

Umm...I really want to update before going out of town! So I'm sorry if this isn't as 'good' as you were hoping it would have been. . . :l

and I can't guarantee the next chpt will be as good or awesome or epic or some other word xP  
>-Working with a scattered brain= scattered thoughts D: -<p>

-Pixie :D  
>Pixie :]<p> 


	5. Twins' Choice

**Two Love** **To Fate**

**~Changes~**

_We'll never know how it ends,  
>If we choose not to know.<br>_

* * *

><p><em>Addie smiled as the two men were threatening her. She never minded because, even though her parents had taught her to be logic, she felt like the lucky child. The one that was always saved in some mysterious way.<br>_

_"Addie!" Her father called. The two men left as soon as they heard his voice.  
>The knew that they would have to answer to him now.<br>"Addie! You shouldn't stray from the village!" Her father scolded as he got up to the hill.  
>"I know but I wanted to see the village from here. It's pretty!"Addie said as she looked down at it.<em>

_The view of the village looked small and camped with people and muddy houses. People were like ants and sounds could only be heard if they were yelling loud enough._

The scene goes to Dahlia. Dahlia has enjoyed herself being a Futterwagon even though it has only been a couple of days.

_"Dahlia."  
>"Yes?"<br>Dahlia had already moved into the Futterwagon manor and she was now declared legally child to the Futterwagon name.  
>"It's almost the summer. Would you like to go to the countryside?"<br>Peter Futterwagon said as he stood in her door frame.  
>"The countryside? Sounds lovely!"<br>"Wonderful. Pack a bag. We'll be for the entire summer."  
>He said as he smiled and entered her room.<br>"What should I pack?"  
>The poor child had no idea what to bring or if to bring anything at all.<br>"What you'll be needing of course!"  
>Peter merely laughed as the girl's dismay not because of her troubles but because it was something so simple.<br>_

The scene is now night for Addie as she is wide awake in home village.

_She was bored and the village slept quietly. She figured the worse out there is dogs and so she decided to go outside and play. As she runs around the village like she always have done, she couldn't help but feel a presence that shouldn't be there.  
><em>

_Far off to the village where the river meets the land, something was coming after the village. Addie didn't know what but she knew that something was coming.  
><em>

_She ran for the same hill that she had visited earlier, to see that the village was attacked and burned. In the seconds that she got on top of the hill, the village was already destroyed.  
>"Hey what gives?" Addie yelled to no one in particular.<br>She knew that her village was no more but at the same time she didn't want to grieve, she wanted answers.  
>Standing next to her was a woman or at least it was a shape of a woman.<br>Addie felt there was more to her than what meets the eye.  
>"My master said to spare you." She spoke.<br>"Who are you?"  
>As the woman had came, she had left; leaving Addie to wonder what she meant.<br>_

_'What shall I do now?' She thought sadly to herself.  
><em>

The scene changes from night to mid-day. It is now with Dahlia who has just arrived to the countryside, no far from the village that Addie had once lived in, unknown to her. Though that village exists no more and time has exceed to three days.

_As Dahlia got out of the carriage, she looked over to a frail servant taking holds of the luggage. She went over to help him, even if she couldn't carry more than he was.  
>"It's alright, m'lady!" He tried to reassure her, but to no avail.<br>She gave a smile, "still I'd like to help."  
><em>

_The servant was grateful for her. Most kids wouldn't give a glance at the servant, they are after all servants for the rich. Why bother knowing or even throwing a glance their way?  
><em>

_Peter Futterwagon stepped out and took in a deep breath of the countryside air.  
>"Ah~ The countryside!" He looked around to see his manor looking as new as the day as he bought it.<br>"The wonderful countryside! Dahlia, don't think of this as just a holiday but as a new experience!"  
>Peter laughed as he realized that Dahlia was helping the servant move luggage to the manor.<br>He let out a small sigh and smiled, "such a sweet girl."  
><em>

_As the day rolls on, Dahlia walks around the manor. Familiarizing the place to memory, while being amazed at the place. From the window she saw a blonde boy, he looked as if he has not eaten nor had a change of clothes.  
>Dahlia decided to do a good deed, she wonder if Peter would mind but it didn't stop her from finding a fresh pair of boy's clothing and quickly walking out of the manor to the boy.<em>

The scene changes from Dahlia to Addie. As mention, time had exceeded into three days, in those three days Addie had gotten herself to London.

_Addie was tired of walking but she couldn't stop. She had barley made it to London. The big city. As much as she wanted to explore the city, all she really wanted was some food and clean clothes. Traveling to London nonstop, by catching rides and walking through forests were not the safest nor quickest; but it got her here.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note~<strong>_  
><em>

Hi so I've been away and now I"m back! :P  
>Anyways I totally lost my place with this story but I'm trying to find it again and also if it doesn't make sense I'm sorry!<br>But what I'm trying to say is if you notice that this chapter and the first contracted each other then I'm very sorrry!

Basically Addie is the one that was adopted and raised in rural London until the incident and which case she comes to London. While Dahlia is adopted by 'aristocrats' and later as they 'mysteriously' die, she is again adopted, but by nobles. Basically there's supposes to cross paths and they did.

Arrrrgggg I don't want to give away the entire story but if you're getting confused then I'm deeply sorry! :C

If I forgot about anything else please tell me! :3

R & R  
>Please and Thank You.<br>I love you all to those that read, review, and those other things! :D

-Pixie :)


	6. Their View

**Two Love** **To Fate**

**His Choice~**

_The worst they can say is:  
>"No."<em>

* * *

><p><em>A blonde boy was standing outside a small town. His village had burned down a few days ago and he wander till he made it here. Although he is tired, he doesn't not show it as he stands near a noble's home. He isn't quite sure what to do, he's never been alone before.<br>"Hi." Dahlia said as she stood in front of him.  
>He didn't know what to say.<br>__"I won't bite." She joked.  
>He still didn't say anything.<br>"Um. If you like I can help you with anything."  
>He glance at her only to be captivated by her smile. He noticed how different her eyes were from those that stared down at him, before the village was no more.<br>Her eyes were genuine and so he accepted her help.  
>His frown slowly turned curved into a small smile.<br>_

The scene goes to London, with Addie. She had made it to London in about three days or possibly more and she couldn't be anymore exhausted. Even though she made it to London she had no clue what to do here, all she knew was to get out of the rural and into the city.

_When children lose their parents, they are sent to the workforce under bad circumstances. Most times they will be abused and mistreated. Of course since they are orphans and part of the workforce they could not complain.  
>Addie looked around, she did not want that<br>"Hello, miss."  
>A man dressed as a butler came before her, his eyes as she saw them were red. His hair, black as a raven's and in perfect place. Something in her told her that he was like that woman she had met on the hill top.<br>"What do you want?"  
>Her voice was losing and she tried her best to sound tough.<br>_

_"I notice, you can see through me."  
>Addie couldn't glare at the man, for he had confused her.<br>"You know what I am."  
>He tried to explain to her.<br>Again, she had a questionable and confused face.  
>"I shall provide shelter for you at the moment. This is not the best place to talk."<br>Addie slowly nodded her head.  
>"What's your name?"<br>"Sebastian Michaelis. I serve under the name Phantomhive. My earl shall be please to have company."  
><em>

_Addie had little time to talk, as Sebastian dragged her along to the sidewalk, where his earl was waiting.  
><em>

The scene returns to Dahlia and the boy. She had a small frown and so did he as they stepped outside to feel the summer breeze upon them.

_"I'm sorry." Dahlia wasn't sure what to do now.  
>Her father had rejected the young boy and she couldn't understand why.<em>  
><em>"I didn't think he'd say no."<br>She turned to the boy who looked sadden even more._

_Dahlia let out a small sigh. Despite being accepted into a honest noble family she wanted to do good._  
><em>Even if it meant keeping a secret from her father.<br>A small smile crawled to her lips, she thought of something.  
><em>

As the day progressed for Dahlia and the young boy, she enjoyed his company even if he didn't speak a word. They were exploring the area, she was just leading. As the night came, she signal him to be quiet, even though he had not said since she had met him. As she enter through the servants' quarters of her own home, she quickly led him to her bedroom. It would be safe to hide him in her room rather than the servant's quarters.

As she made it without a thing slipping up, she felt the adrenaline rush.  
>They had made it to her room without trouble.<br>She smiled at the boy.  
><em>"Shh..."<br>The boy nodded.  
>Even though she had just been adopting again, she wanted to do good and even if it meant disobeying her father's orders then so be it.<br>She dragged him and hid him under the covers as one of the servants came by to check on her.  
>"I'm quite alright." She told the servant.<br>"Goodnight then mistress."  
>As the room went quite, she checked on the boy.<br>He had fallen fast asleep, she smiled.  
>She took the opposite side of the bed and fell asleep as well.<em>

As time passes, both girls and boys are now ten years of age. They are all growing despite their environment. Addie, learning that she can see demons, serves under the name Phantomhive as Sebastian teaches her how to use it. While Dahlia was caught with the boy known as Jim Macken, she was reduce as a servant and had none of the privileges of a noble. Jim was sent to another village, Dahlia promised him though that she would find him.

_His eyes empty once again. Even though he had met Dahlia, it had been years since he had seen her.  
>He was found after a week of hiding in her room. He was sent to another village and now he was currently in a wagon with other boys his age being brought to the Trancy estate.<br>None of them knew why.  
>He stared down at the necklace, she had given him. It was the Futterwagon ring, that her father had given her. It was so that he wouldn't forget her.<br>_

_He smiled at that thought.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hello~~<p>

So I'm "back" (LAZY)  
>And I wrote this up!<p>

Umm...I hope that it makes sense and I hope you guys enjoy it!  
>I'm sorry for having writer's block and being lazy and I'll try and work on this more often and yeah~~<p>

I love you all thank you for still reading and putting up with me!  
>Thank you!<br>I love you all

-Pixie C:


End file.
